


Ilmr Stark

by Weirddemiwood



Category: Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 16:06:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18577876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weirddemiwood/pseuds/Weirddemiwood
Summary: The book will go through parts of Thor then Avengers. Civil War will be mentioned but I won't actually go through that. Before going through Infinity War, parts of SPN S12 will happen and most of S13.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The book will go through parts of Thor then Avengers. Civil War will be mentioned but I won't actually go through that. Before going through Infinity War, parts of SPN S12 will happen and most of S13.

_"Agent down. We got a perimeter breach."_  Ilmr heard over her comms.

She quickly stood up from where she had been sitting on a railing, looking over the artefact that had fallen from the sky. She knew it looked familiar to her but she just couldn't remember what that hammer-like thing was.

 _"I need eyes up high with a gun."_ She heard Agent Coulson say. She got her gun out of her belt, "I'm at the artefact," she spoke through the comms.

 _"Heading north!"_  another Agent yelled through the comms.

 _"Barton? Talk to me."_  Coulson ordered.

 _"You want me to slow him down, sir?"_  Clint Barton, aka Hawkeye, asked.  _"Or are you sending in more guys for him to beat up?"_

_"I'll let you know."_

Ilmr watched as a blond figure appeared at the entrance of the room where the strange artefact was but before she could see the face of the man, he was thrown to the ground by another Agent.

"You're big. Fought bigger," the blond man said and although Ilmr hadn't heard that voice in years, she recognized it instantly. 

Thor threw a punch at the man in front of him, who quickly punched back. They went further down the hall and out of Ilmr's view who quickly spoke through her comms, "I know that man. Do not hurt him."

 _"We'll try our best Agent Stark,"_  Coulson's voice replied,  _"But if he dangers the operation, you know we have to stop him."_

"Understood."

Then Agent Barton's voice filled the comms again,  _"Better call it, Coulson, 'cause I'm starting to root for this guy."_

Ilmr chuckled. She then watched as Thor ripped down one of the makeshift walls and went towards the hammer that was stuck in the ground before him.

Ilmr now realized that that must be Mjolnir. When she had left Asgard behind, it was an artefact in Odin's collection but she had known of the Allfathers plan to gift it to Thor one day.

Thor smiled as he stood in front of the hammer and Barton spoke up again,  _"Last chance, sir."_

_"Wait. I want to see this."_

Ilmr held her breath as Thor wrapped his hand around the hammers handle but as the God of thunder started to pull, it quickly became clear that he wasn't able to lift it either.

Frustrated, he tried to use both hands to lift it but still, the hammer wouldn't budge. The god looked from his hands to the thunder filled sky, letting out an agonized scream before falling to his knees.

The comms crackled alive when Coulson announced, "All right, show's over. Ground units, move in."

Ilmr took that as her cue and went down to Thor. The god of thunder was too dispirited to notice her as another agent cuffed him.

They sat him down in a room that was surrounded by one-way mirrors and Ilmr watched as Coulson talked to him, not being able to hear what they were talking about.

As he walked outside, he turned towards Ilmr, "You said you know him?"

The blonde nodded and the two of them walked to one of the tables together, sitting down, "We grew up together."

"Who is he then?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

"Alright. Well, that's Thor Odinson, the God of thunder. We grew up on Asgard together and our parents arranged for me to marry his brother when we were younger."

Coulson sighed, "So you are an alien? Then why do you have ties to the Starks?"

Ilmr pressed her lips together, "From your point of view, yes, I'm an alien. Fury knows my background and I don't want to share it with you, it's personal."

Coulson nodded, "Well then let's see if he will tell you why he is here."

*****

"Goodbye" Thor said as Coulson and Ilmr entered the little cell.

"Goodbye? I just got back." Coulson said. "And I brought someone with me."

"Lady Ilmr?" Thor asked, "We thought you had perished."

"You have been mistaken."

"I don't under-"

Ilmr interrupted Thor, "That is not why I am here. I'm here to find out what you are doing on Midgard. Earth." she added the last part, looking at Coulson.

Before Thor could answer, Agent Sitwell came into the room, "Sir? He's got a visitor."

*****

Ilmr waited with one of the other agents as Coulson went to talk to Thor's visitor.

Coulson then came back saying, "The man is making up a cover story for Thor. I'd say we let him go, keeping a tracker on him of course, and see why he is here."

Ilmr nodded and went into the cell again. "I have to give you this," she said and held up a syringe, "it will help you against Midgardian illnesses."

Part of that was true but Thor didn't know that there was a micro tracker inside that syringe.

As she ingested him with it, he asked, "Why did you leave Asgard? Was it because of Eric?" 

Ilmr just gave him a sad look before leaving the room again as an unknown man entered the room. "Donny, Donny, Donny. There you are."

Ilmr didn't hear the rest, as she was already with Sitwell again. The two of them were making sure that the tracker worked properly and could see that it did as they watched a glowing red dot move out of their facility at the same time as Thor did.

As soon as they were gone, Coulson joined the two Agents, "I want to know exactly where two are going. Agent Stark, you hack into the security cameras around the area where he is."

Ilmr nodded and after a few minutes she turned to the Level 8 Agent, "They's in the stripper club Cheeks." she informed him.

"So much for keeping him away from bars."


	2. Chapter 2

"What the hell was that?" Coulson asked, walking into the room where Ilmr was still managing Thor's whereabouts.

"I don't know, sir." An Agent replied, "We got massive energy readings out of nowhere and then they just disappeared. fifteen miles due northwest."

"Let's go take a look," Coulson said and started to walk towards his car.

Ilmr looked at the readings before following him. "I have the feeling that Thor's gonna be there. That looked suspiciously like the Bifrost. I'll explain on the way."

Coulson nodded and the two of them got into their car.

*****

Ilmr got out of the car with Coulson who started commanding other agents around while she made her way down the street only to come face to face with the Warrior Three and Sif.

"Uh, Agent Coulson. There are more Asgardians here," she said over the comms.

 _"Follow them,"_  Coulson ordered.

Ilmr sat down at one of the coffee shops that lined the road and waited for them to pass before she stood up again and followed the four of them to where S.H.I.E.L.D. knew Thor resided at the moment.

She knew that a bunch of other Agents were watching and probably also listening to what Thor did, meaning that this was not her job so she stayed where she was, leaning against the house, and waited for further orders.

Just then, a rumbling sound came from above and Ilmr could see a Bifrost storm forming in the distance. "Are you seeing what I am seeing?" she asked into her comms.

There was no answer, "Coulson?"

Then, with a crackle, the comms turned on,  _"Pretty sure we're seeing the same thing. Get ready for a possible fight. There's an unknown metal robot heading your way and I'm getting the feeling he's not friendly."_

"Understood."

Ilmr let a pulse of energy spread over her body, turning her black shirt and faded jeans turn into chainmail and black trousers. Her arms now also arm guards made of brown leather around them and her sword Enda was in its belt around her waist.

As she was finished, she saw Thor leave the building and start to usher people out of the streets and The Warriors Three head across town along with Sif. Deciding that those four were likely walking towards danger, Ilmr followed them and was proven right as multiple cars were blown up and a few shop windows destroyed.

The metal figure that came close was clearly not of the friendly type and as it got even closer, Ilmr recognized it as The Destroyer, the enchanted automatum that guarded Asgard's weapon vault. What was it doing on Earth?

"Keep it distracted" Ilmr heard Sif say as the woman in red and silver armour hurried off.

"I'd do as she says," she spoke up, causing three heads to whip around to her as she passed the men and made her way further towards the Destroyer.

The automatum shifted the metal plates in it's 'face' and shot fire at a gas station, destroying it. 

Ilmr pulled her sword but before she was able to attack the destroyer, Volstagg flew past her screaming, "For Asgaaaaard!!!" but the red-head was quickly thrown back and landed on a car.

Ilmr made her way to it and blasted it in the face with her energy before trying to slam her sword into its knee-cap. The destroyer stumbled back a bit before kicking her in the ribs with one of his metal feet. 

The blonde groaned as she hit the floor but got up quickly again, picking up her sword just as Sif jumped from above a building and drove her double-sided sword into the neck of the Destroyer.

The machine bent over and it almost looked like it was powering down before it turned around its head, arms, and legs and Sif was basically kneeling on its chest.

The warrior jumped off quickly as the automatum shot fire out of its face again. Sif and Ilmr quickly ran towards the Warrior Three as the Destroyer started shooting more flames destroying multiple shops, one of them being 'Ok Furniture'. 

They had almost made it as a heatwave made them fly into a dinner, smashing the front windows completely. Ilmr lost sight of were the other warriors were as another heatwave threw them out of the diner again and she landed against a car that must have once been very beautiful but was now little more than rubbish.

She gasped as she pulled a few shards of glass out of her palms, knowing that there was little she could do about that at the moment. A big hand was suddenly placed on her shoulder and Ilmr looked up to see Thor with Sif's shield in his hand.

"You have to get to safety, Lady Ilmr," he told her.

Ilmr shook her head, "I'm fine." but as she stood up, burning pain shot up her leg and she saw that a piece of shrapnel had lodged itself into her leg.

"No, you are not," Thor said and helped her up, leading her towards a group of people that consisted of two women and the man that had picked up Thor from the S.H.I.E.L.D. facility. Sif and the Warrior Three quickly joined them and Thor instructed the Asgardians to bring the mortals to safety before he hurried off towards the Destroyer.

"Wait," one of the women suddenly said as they heard a clanking sound and they turned around to see that Thor had dropped the shield. "What's he doing?" the woman asked as they watched Thor walk towards the Destroyer, plaid shirt and hair flailing around in the wind.

As Thor stepped closer the Destroyer readied itself to fire and Sif, who was helping Ilmr stand, took in a sharp breath but then the 'mouth' of the automatum closed again and it seemed as if it was going to leave before it quickly turned around again and sent Thor flying with a single blow.

"No!" the brunette woman who had halted the group in the first place yelled and ran towards the fallen prince.

From the distance, the group of humans and Asgardians could see that the two were exchanging a few words but neither could hear what they were saying as the Destroyer turned to leave.

A look of devastation crossed the faces of the people around her and although Ilmr had never been very close to Thor she also felt a pang of sorrow as she realized that Odin's firstborn was dead.

 

 

 

*******************************

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And on that cheerful note, this chapter ends. Because Ilmr is portrayed by (the queen) Katheryn Winnick, her armour is obviously inspired/ very much like Lagertha's in the series Vikings.


	3. Chapter 3

"Jane!" the unknown man next to Ilmr yelled as a strange object came flying towards their little group at high speed. He ran forwards to the woman that was still kneeling at Thor's side.

"No! No!" the woman, Jane, yelled as she was dragged away from the blond on the ground. 

The unknown object came closer and closer and just as Ilmr recognized it to be Thor's hammer, Mjolnir, the God of Thunder suddenly lifted his hand and caught it.

Lighting erupted around Asgard's prince as he was filled with new life and the group around him with hope. 

The light was too bright for them to see anything but Thor's standing silhouette as he held his hammer above his head.

"Oh. My. God." Jane said slowly, not entirely processing what was happening as Thor's Asgardian friends watched him with bright smiles on their faces and even Ilmr couldn't help but grin.

The Destroyer readied himself to fire again but Thor quickly threw his hammer at the automatum from within the light beam that was still surrounding him. Mjolnir then flew back, knocking down the destroyer and landing in Thor's outstretched hand.

Jane grinned as the light around Thor subsided, showing him to be fully clad in his typical silver armour now, his red cape hanging from his shoulders.

As Thor started to create a tornado, the group quickly started to run further away from the town square where the Destroyer stood up again and was now firing at Thor who used his hammer to fly through the tornado. 

It wasn't long until the Destroyer was lifted from his feet and started to levitate into the eye of the storm, where Thor undoubtedly was. Ilmr could not see what was going on in the storm but suddenly the destroyer fell to earth again, Mjolnir buried in its faceplate.

Thor pulled his hammer out of the defeated automatum and walked away from its lifeless carcass as other objects that were pulled into the air by his storm fell to the ground and buried the Destroyer beneath them.

Sif, the Warrior Three, and Jane with her friends went to join Thor as a battered Coulson approached Ilm with several SHIELD agents at his side.

"Donald...I don't think you've been completely honest with me," Coulson said to Thor.

*****

As the Bifrost opened to collect Thor and his friends, the God of Thunder turned to Coulson, "Know this, son of Coul. You and I, we fight for the same cause- the protection of this world. From this day forward, count me as your ally," he made a small break, "If you return the items you have stolen from Jane Foster."

"Not stolen. Borrowed," the Agent replied.

Jane shot him a look.

"You'll get your equipment back. You're going to need it to continue your research...which, after today's events, SHIELD would like to fully sponsor. If that is alright with you"

Jane nodded and Thor took her hand, kissing it. "Whatever fate lies before me, you are part of it."

Thor took Jane into his arms before he kissed her passionately. As they broke their kiss, Thor stepped back and leapt into the Bifrost with his comrades.

*****

1 year later

"Stark we need to talk"

_"You have reached the life model decoy of Tony Stark, please leave a message."_

"This is urgent." Coulson said while giving Ilmr the 'How-did-you-put-up-with-this-for-so-many-years-look' that she knew all too well.

_"Then leave it urgently."_

Ilmr entered a code into the Stark elevator, making the doors open to her brother's apartment.

"Security breach!" they heard a voice call.

"Mr Stark," Coulson said, stepping out of the elevator.

"Phil! Come in." Pepper spoke, smiling.

"Phil? Uh, his first name is Agent." Tony told his girlfriend.

Ilmr then also walked out of the elevator, after changing its code to prank Tony.

"Come on in, we're celebrating," Pepper said as she saw Ilmr.

"Which is why he can't stay," Tony motioned towards Coulson, "Change the code back, Ilmr."

"One day," she told him and went back into the elevator to change it again.

*****

"Is this about The Avengers?" Pepper asked, "Which I... I know nothing about."

"The Avengers Initiative was scrapped, I thought. And I didn't even qualify." Tony told her.

"I didn't know that either."

"Yeah, apparently I'm volatile, self-obsessed, don't play well with others."

"That I did know."

"It's not about personality profiles anymore, Tony," Ilmr told her brother, "Although I do agree with Pepper." 

"Whatever," Tony answered, "Miss Potts, got a minute?"

Tony and Pepper went off to the side and had a private talk. Ilmr could have listened in with her Asgardian hearing but decided to talk to Coulson instead, "So, you know Fury is trying to recruit Captain America, right?"

"Yes," Coulson replied and to someone who didn't know him he would have seemed calm but Ilmr knew that he was freaking out on the inside.

*****

"So, this Doctor Banner was trying to replicate the serum that was used on me?" Steve Rogers, Captain America asked while watching footage of the Hulk's attack on the Army at Culver University.

Ilmr, Coulson, and Steve were on a Quinjet on the way to the Helicarrier.

"A lot of people were. You were the world's first superhero. Banner thought gamma radiation might hold the key to unlocking Erskine's original formula." Coulson explained.

The recorded Hulk roared while slamming a  jeep apart.

"Didn't really go his way, did it?"

"Nope," Ilmr told him, "But when he's not a big green rage monster, he's like a Stephen Hawking."

Steve looked at her confused.

"He's like a smart person." Coulson explained, "I gotta say, it's an honour to meet you, officially. I sort of met you, I mean, I watched you while you were sleeping."

Ilmr snorted as Steve looked down before closing his laptop and standing up, Coulson following.

"I mean, I was... I was present while you were unconscious from the ice. You know, it's really, it's just a...just a huge honour to have you on board."

"Well, I hope I'm the man for the job."

"Oh, you are," Coulson assured him, "Absolutely. Uh...we've made some modifications to the uniform. I had a little design input."

"The uniform? Aren't the stars and stripes a little...old-fashioned?" Steve asked.

"With everything that's happening, the things that are about to come to light, people might just need a little old-fashioned."


End file.
